1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for providing a search keyword list, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing an automatically completed search keyword list as desired by a user upon input of only an initial letter or a middle letter.
2. Discussion of the Background
With an increase in use of the Internet, the number of user searches is rapidly increasing. However, it is difficult for a search service provider to meet the varied needs of all users. Also, it is demanded of the search service provider to provide convenience of searching, by suggesting the whole search keyword when a user inputs only part of the search keyword, although, the user is knowledgeable of the whole search keyword.
Accordingly, a technology for providing an automatically completed search keyword has been suggested. That is, the search efficiency may be increased by providing the user with the whole search keyword even though the user inputs only part of the search keyword. More specifically, in the case of a user whose search ability is relatively poor, the search capability may be supplemented by providing the whole search keyword upon input of only part of the search keyword. For a user who is adept at searching, the searching becomes more convenient since the whole search keyword is provided without input of the whole search keyword.
As smart phone technology having Internet functionality is becoming more widespread, an interface for the automatic completion search needs to be changed. That is, whereas a conventional method of providing the auto-complete search function may be generally used for a personal computer (PC), there is a need for a new method for providing an interface capable of more effectively providing an automatically completed search keyword in a smart phone and the like, that is, under the conditions of a limited display space and a relatively inconvenient key input system.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.